Call Me, Beep Me
"Call Me, Beep Me!", or "The Kim Possible Song", is the theme song of the 2002-ongoing American animated television series Kim Possible. It was written for the series by Cory Lerios and George Gabriel. In the song, Kim Possible (the main character of the series) tells listeners to "call" her, "beep" her if "there's trouble", no "matter if it's day or night", and promises she won't fail them and will rush to help. The sequence differs from episode to episode, usually with some scenes from the show. And since mid-Season 6, new scenes were added. The original version, played over the opening sequence of the 2002 series, was recorded by Christina Milian and is a catchy punchy Motown-flavored rhythm and bluesnumber. In 2015, Christina Milian's original claimed the number one spot in the ranking of the "Television Theme Songs of Yesteryear" The song is also used as the theme song for the live-action film released in February 2019. In addition to Millian's version returning and used in the opening sequence, a new version was produced for the film, sung by its lead actress, Sadie Stanley. Her version received a modern dance-pop arrangement and differs greatly from the original. Season 1, Episodes 2-18 (June 14, 2002-January 12, 2003) Because the first season premiere was a pilot episode, the first opening sequence was introduced in the second episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick". We fade into a the logo.The text zooms in closer, and the camera moves through the letter "P" into a birds-eye view of Middleton. We slowly zoom down the street while passing by through Middleton High School. We fade into the school bus that the camera zooms onto for a bit and then pans by it to a window. We zoom in through the window, and Kim gets inside a bus and when the bell rings, she hits the breaks. Then it cuts to inside the the audotorium, where Ron is on a stage with Rufus doing comedy. Behind him, a bald teacher is holding a sandwich with tongs, and takes a bite after the school bell rings. Ron and Rufus then get out of school. The scene then cuts to Wade filming himself in his room to a tech class, he then gets out of his room. The scene cuts to the beach, where Shego is at the beach and practicing her power. Dr. Drakken then gets her. On their way to the Possible house, the characters weave dangerously through traffic and in between fellow Middleton citizens. Kim is first seen, driving down the street while leaving school, and uncomfortably discovering the rod in his back. She pulls it out and throws it out the window as she drives away with dust covering the screen. The dust clears, and the rod is bouncing near Bueno Nacho. Ron comes by on his skateboard, with pursed lips in a half grin. His right foot sticks off the board, as he grabs the lamp post to help him make the corner. He skates past a pet store, and a TV store. While passing by bored residents waiting for their bus, he grabs the bus stop sign and takes it with him. The bored residents notice their bus in shock, and chase after the bus as a smiling Drakken and Shego turn the corner in Drakken's helicopter. The camera cuts to a slightly low shot of Wade, wobbling back and forth on her bike while on his way. He makes a turn (to our left) down the street passing by a tree, and finally arriving at the Possible house. In a view showing the driveway, he jumps off his bike in the driveway. The bike moves into the garage as the garage door opens for both the bike and for the school bus, as Wade runs to the front door. Kim's school bus comes from left to right, makes the turn into the driveway and stops as the camera zooms in onto the car. From the right, Ron one-hops his skateboard across Kim. Kim gets out just in time to see Drakken's helicopter. She screams, and runs into the garage as her car pulls in behind him. Frightened, she looks behind his left shoulder, then behind his right, and then opens the door leading into the downstairs hallway of the house (In "Tick-Tick-Tick", Kim's scream is absent). It then shows fast pictures of Kim, her parents, Jim and Tim, and her cousin. Then Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Drakken, and Shego get on the couch. As the theme song ends, the camera cuts to the Possible's television that displays the first two opening credits in a blue font (Created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley; Developed by Nick Fillippi). Season 6, starting with Episode 10 (February 15, 2009-present) This new HD sequence has new clips from episodes. Including some clips from So the Drama.